powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. A partial combination of Spatial and Time Manipulations. Also Known As * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Space-Time Warping * Space-Time Control Capabilities To manipulate, alter, and distort the space-time continuum, thus allowing: * Teleportation (moving through space, or "folding space") * Time Travel (moving through time, or "folding time") * Time Manipulation (slowing, stopping or reversing time) * Spatial Manipulation (altering, flipping, or moving space) * Gravity Manipulation Limitations All users at a low level has shown so far apparently have a hard time using regular powers from spatial or temporal manipulation due how much energy is needed to use power, but with training can over come this problem. Applications * Teleportation by warping from one place to another. * Distort space-time to open wormholes and travel into a dimensional void. * Live outside of space and time. * Immunity from other users of this ability. * Travel into another timeline by warping through the time stream. * Slow or freeze the time frame, allowing oneself to move and evade attacks at what appears to others as superhuman speed. * May have full control of both abilities if trained hard enough. * It has also been postulated that those with complete mastery of this ability would be able to "edit" the universe by altering past, present and future events to form a reality that pleases them. This is done by selcting the optimum possibility route and replacing the current route the universe is taking with it. With this power one could "edit" out people, places, events etc. This power is very much similar to reality warping. Known users Gallery File:Chaos_Emralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can induce Chaos Control, which can warp space-time. File:Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp the space-time continuum. File:Sonic-running-sonic-the-hedgehog-2203938-250-197.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp the space-time continuum. File:Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp the space-time continuum.. File:Mephiles_the_Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp the space-time continuum.. File:Kurohitsugi_Full_Power.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) casting a Kurohitsugi ("Black Coffin") spell at maximum power, the intense torrent of gravity warps space and time. File:Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) can warp space-time, as well as reality. File:Professor_Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) can travel anywhere between space and time. File:Powers_Hiro_plays_with_Daphne's_wake.jpg|Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) can manipulate the space-time continuum. File:1130172-untitled 1 large.png|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) has mimicked the ability of space-time manipulation. Infinity Gems.jpg|Infinity Gems (Marvel) Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|The Atrocity (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) is supercharged with chronal energy, enabling it to transport itself or its tentacles across time and space. Solaris Sonic.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super-dimensional god of time. Illyria Angel.PNG|Illyria (Angel) can warp spacetime to enable time travel and teleportation. Omni Viewer STC.jpg|The Omni-Viewer (Sonic the Comic) can transport itself and anyone through space and time. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) can induce Chaos Control to warp spacetime. Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) Zoni.png|A Zoni (Ratchet & Clank) 556px-Space time migration.png|Tobi warps space-time... Madara's world.png|...which then leads to his personal dimension. Clockwerk DP.jpg|Clockwork (Danny Phantom) Time Eater.jpg|The Time Eater (Sonic Generations) truly lives up to its name. Scourge Sonic.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can induce Chaos Control to warp space-time. Chaos Knuckles.png|Chaos Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) Palpatine.jpg|Palpatine (Star Wars) could use this power to open hyperspace wormholes. Slashuur.png|Slashuur (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus) can move through space and time at will. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can induce Chaos Control to warp space-time. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Temporal Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power